Regulation of flows of fluids such as coolant through an automotive heat exchanger is accomplished with complex flow regulation devices incorporating solenoids, valves, and other components. Such devices are complex, expensive, and prone to failure. There is a need for a fluid flow regulator that is simple, inexpensive, and reliable for use in automotive applications. It is to the provision of such a fluid flow regulator that the present invention is directed.